Fishing Trip
by picklesandblueberries
Summary: A cute moment between Casey and Izzie shortly after Doug and Elsa leave for a trip.


"Now you're sure you don't need us to come back sooner?" Doug asked from the porch, readjusting the fishing poles he held in each hand. "I could talk with Mom if that's the case."

"No, Dad!" Casey groaned. "We'll be fine! Now go! Have fun!"

"A-alright," Mr. Gardner laughed. "Just be safe! A-and don't do anything stupid!"

"Duh." Casey rolled her eyes, sarcastically. "Love you Dad."

"Love you too, Case." Mr. Gardner waved. "See ya, Izzie!"

"Bye, Mr. Gardner! Have a safe trip!"

The two track stars stood in the front doorway as they watched Mr. Gardner finish loading and securing everything down in the back of their truck, headed for a small lake house for the weekend that was owned by the Gardner's grandparents. Casey could recall previous summers when they went as a family, but this was going to be the first time where they stayed home. It had been awhile since her and Sam had visited the property, but Casey knew that their parents needed this trip, where it was just going to be the two of them. As he opened the driver side door Doug called back to them, "Hey Izzie," Izzie now stood a little taller, "Don't let her be too much of a dick, okay?"

"I'll try," Izzie called, "but no promises!" Mr. Garder chuckled with a knowing look before getting in the car and closing the door. Casey gently elbowed Izzie in the ribs as they watched them back out of their driveway. They could see Elsa talking about something excitedly, waving to them in the doorway and then moments later the car disappeared, out of sight.

Casey slowly shut the door.

"'No promises'? Ouch! That's rough, 'specially coming from you." Casey joked, shoving her hands into either pocket of her black denim jacket.

"Hey!" Izzie laughed in protest. "You know I'm not proud of the way I treated you, but like I said, 'I'm _so_ nice now.'"

"Yeah, yeah," she chuckled, "I know." Casey had now absentmindedly closed the gap between them.

She had gotten so close in fact that Izzie had to look slightly up just to meet the taller girl's eyes. Izzie could quickly feel her face become warm as she unconsciously bit her lip, slightly nervous yet excited by Casey's presence. As her smirk began to fade Casey inched closer and closer, her eyelids growing heavy. Izzie's breath quickened, certain that Casey could hear it. Soon, they stood so close that Casey could make out each of Izzie's brown freckles that covered her nose and cheeks, which by now had turned an even brighter shade of pink.

Finally, Casey broke the silence.

"You're so beautiful...you know that?"

Izzie tried to let out a giggle, but couldn't. She knew that Casey was being sincere and because of it Izzie felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. Having been caught off guard all she could manage in return was a small, "Stop,". And yet that was the last thing in the world that she wanted Casey to do.

But Casey had taken her literally and had in fact, stopped. Casey's heart dropped as if it weighed 600 pounds. Thinking about how they were to ever continue their night, which she had obviously made completely awkward for Izzie, Casey slowly backed away. But then all her doubts were quickly washed away as Izzie reached for her jacket and gently pulled her in.

Her lips were even softer and sweeter than Casey had imagined. She had kissed handfuls of boys in her life, but nothing from her past was even close to the way that Izzie made her feel in that very moment.

"C'mere," smiled Casey, suddenly breaking up their kiss. Bending down, Casey picked her up, pinning her against the wall. Izzie let out a small squeal which caused a rush of electricity flow through Casey. Both gave small laughs before their lips crashed back together again.

Suddenly a door from upstairs opened, releasing voices from the room it previously secured, causing both girls to jump. The two stared at each other, frozen, as they stood there, listening.

"Look Sammy….. there's nothing wrong with….but come on…." It was Zahid.

"Ugggh," grunted Casey, dropping her head on the other girls chest, making a slight _thud_. "No," Casey mumbled in her sweatshirt. "no, no." Izzie smiled to herself, her head resting against the wall, cradling Casey's.

The voice grew clearer, "Trust me Sammy! My uncle is loaded; a home theatre, indoor bowling..."

"Case..?" Izzie eventually whispered, still holding her head to her chest, "We should probably…" But neither of them moved as they silently prayed that the voices didn't head any closer towards the stairs.

"Interesting proposition," they could hear Sam reply. "Again, I'd of course have to do some research on the property. I'll go get my laptop."

Izzie watched as Casey leaned them back to get a better look into the kitchen. And there it was. Sam's laptop charging, as if it were mocking her.

"Good idea. I'll come with, I need a snack anyways."

Both girls let out small sighs of defeat before Casey reluctantly let Izzie down. Still between her and the wall, Izzie tiptoed and planted a soft kiss on Casey's pink, pouting lips.

"You think the boys might be interested in seeing that new movie?" Izzie asked as she headed for the bottom of the stairs, gazing up towards the growing footsteps.

Casey couldn't help but smile again.


End file.
